All Tied Up and Nowhere to Go
by severusforever
Summary: So we know that Penny was tied up by her mom for helping Tracy and Seaweed came to rescue her...But what happened before then? No sex but definately served with a slice of lemon ; Enjoy!


**First, a few things:**

**1) I don't own Hairspray or any of the characters, I am merely a parasite that feeds off their dignity by placing them in compromising positions and mercilessly exploits them.**

**2) Rated for a reason! Admittedly no sex, but still very zesty lemon. Don't say I never warned you.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading. Please do review at the end, it would be a shining light in the darkness of the bottomless abyss that is my sad and pitiful existance.**

* * *

To be honest, it was a surprise she hadn't seen this coming sooner. As a child she'd assumed that her upbringing was typical: that it was normal to recite The Lord's Prayer every day before bed; that of course she couldn't have a birthday party, because everyone knows fun is sinful and of course she couldn't have a boyfriend. Naturally. As she grew older, she began to realise that her mother was…Eccentric? Looking back on it, she really should have seen this coming. After all, after being discovered harbouring a criminal and "bee-hived harlot" it was impossible for the situation to end any other way than being tied to her bed.

_Yeah, she did what any good mother would do…_

Penny snapped herself out of her bitter musings and tried to look on the bright side. It was difficult. Grimacing, she straightened up and gritted her teeth. This would be a long night.

_What I wouldn't give for a knight in shining armour…_

* * *

Seaweed got out of the car and looked up at the house. He was sure Tracy would be here and, if he was honest with himself, it would be worth the trip anyway. He smiled to himself, thinking of Penny. He'd grown up thinking all whites were the same, but if Tracy hadn't changed his mind then Penny certainly had. He remembered the moment he first saw her, her eyes, her hair, her skin, the lollypop…Christ knows he had a love-hate relationship with that lollypop. Shaking his head free of such thoughts, he braced himself for the climb up to her window.

* * *

_Gods Penny…What have they done to you?_

Seaweed's eyes grew wide as he saw her, bound tightly with rope and securely attached to the bed. He felt something dark and primal stir within him but he quenched it quickly, feeling ashamed. Ignoring the painfully obvious tightening of the front of his slacks, he rushed to her side and kissed her.

"I was afraid the colours of our skin would keep us apart!"

Seaweed had to laugh, and she blushed when she realised how melodramatic her words sounded. She hadn't meant to say it, but she didn't regret seeing him laugh; it softened his strong face and his eyes sparkled. Seeing her embarrassment, he sealed her mouth in a searing kiss and with his mouth on hers he could feel the corners of her mouth lift in a smile. Breaking the kiss, he sat behind her and began working on the knots.

* * *

"Was your Mom in the navy or something?"

Penny couldn't help but chuckle, he was adorable when he was frustrated.

"I'm glad you find this funny Miss Pingleton."

She stopped, startled by his tone. His voice had taken on a gruff quality and she couldn't help but shudder at the way his lips brushed against her ear. She moaned and arched her back, offering more of her neck to him. He groaned his approval and kissed his way down to her collarbone. From his seat behind her they both had to twist awkwardly and he growled in frustration.

"This definitely won't do." He said, chocolate eyes swirling with desire. He got up and she whimpered at the loss but was soon silenced when he knelt down before her and kissed her lips. He went to pull away but she bit down on his bottom lip and suckled on it.

_I may be tied up but I sure as hell ain't helpless!_

As if reading her thoughts, he chuckled and broke the kiss and resumed his previous assault on her neck before traveling down, his brow furrowing in distaste when he realised her breasts were bound.

_Guess that'll have to wait for another time…_

Sighing in regret, he resumed his journey down her body stopping between her thighs. He looked up at her as if to ask _Can I?_ She nodded hesitantly and he reached up to caress her cheek.

"Penny you don't have to do this if you don't want to, please don't think I…"

"No seaweed I want you. That is if you…I mean, you don't have to, only if you want to…"

"Believe me, I've thought of this for a while." Penny blushed and smiled slightly. Taking this as permission, he parted her legs and began to kiss her inner thigh. He took his time, wanting to memorise all of her. He stopped suddenly and looked up at her again. He was never much of a painter but he wished he could capture her just then in that moment: her head was thrown back in pleasure and she was biting her lips in an effort to stay quiet. She looked down at him as if to say _why did you stop?_ He smiled slightly and dutifully resumed his ministrations.

* * *

Gods the things this man was doing to her! She bit her lip, conscious of the open window, not to mention her mom downstairs. For her to walk in now would be catastrophic. Her breath hitched as her lifted her skirt to reveal white cotton panties. She felt a twinge of embarrassment: her mom bought all her clothes so naturally her undergarments were less then alluring. An apology ready on her lips, she was caught off guard by the look Seaweed was giving her. He looked loving, adoring yet desire swirled in his eyes and her eyes widened as he eased her panties down her hips and, to her surprise, pocketed them.

"Well, it wouldn't do to leave them lying around, would it?" He said with a wink. Her chuckle mutated into a moan as he placed an almost chaste kiss on her clit.

"Oh God, oh God…."

"It's Seaweed actually." He retorted. Growling, she grabbed his hair and lowered his head back to between her legs. "Someone's a bit eager." He said, feigning annoyance but secretly pleased that he could make her lose control like that. Still while she was in the throes of ecstasy he made a silent promise to himself to be on his best behaviour, after all as amazing as it would be to screw her right now, he wanted his first time with her to be special: complete with scented candles, rose petals, silk sheets, all the corny sentimental rubbish that he rolled his eyes at but secretly longed for. She deserved something special, not some sordid 60second job.

_Still…Never let it be said that I'm one to leave a girl hanging!_

"Oh Seaweed don't stop please don't stop don't ever stop….."Penny gasped as Seaweed lapped at her juices. Suddenly, she stopped, her mouth forming a perfect "O" shape as he began to suck on her clit. Sensing she was enjoying this he continued before swiping his tongue across it. She pulled his hair slightly and he moaned, the vibrations causing her to throw her head back again and try desperately not to cry out. He carried on his sweet torture, suckling at the little bundle of nerves and when he nibbled it very slightly, she lost control and waves of pleasure surged through her. She held on to his hair for dear life and he suckled at her clit until her orgasm had eventually subsided. With a light kiss on her sensitive nub, he got up and produced a penknife from his pocket and cut her free.

Barely having time to recollect herself, Penny registered that Seaweed had cut the rope that was binding her.

"C'mon we've gotta climb down, I'll take you to my house."

Nodding mutely, she followed him out of the window.

* * *

_That was incredible!_

Even though he didn't come, he felt on top of the world. Seeing her completely at loss for words brought on a certain, well, man-pride. And her face after she came…Her cheeks became pink and her eyes sparkling.

He'd never seen anything so beautiful.

He realised now that he loved her and segregation or no segregation, he'd rather give up breathing than be separated from her. Looking up at her climbing down after him, he realised something else:

_Damn, I guess I never did get round to giving back those panties…_

* * *

**Was it okay? I've never written lemons before but when I watched the movie again, this scene sort of came to me. I know, I have a dirty mind. Anyways, please do review, this was there was no beta involved so any comments are appreciated (Even flames.) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
